1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an integrated method and system for dispensing and blending/mixing beverage flavor/ingredients, thereby producing a beverage, e.g., a smoothie. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for storing the flavor/ingredients, and dispensing the same. The present disclosure also relates to a system and method for cleaning the flavor/ingredient dispensing system in place.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple steps are involved in creating a beverage or drink, for example, a smoothie drink, from beginning to end, and potential issues can occur at all stages. After ice is added to a blender pot for mixing the beverage, juice and any additional fruit or flavor “mix-in” is added by an operator as well. A size of cup is chosen, and the drink is poured. This last step presents the largest chance for waste. Since the employee must portion the ingredients by hand, any overspill of the drink is left in the blender pot. At each step during this manual process, portion control is compromised, and money is potentially wasted on excess ingredients.
Once the order is complete and the customer has his or her drink, there is one last step to finalize the process—the method of manually cleaning the flavor/ingredient dispensing system, to prevent the transfer of flavors and germs. Depending on where the dispensing system is located within or in relation to the beverage machine, the dispensing system may be very difficult and inconvenient to clean, which adds significantly to the time and labor required for maintenance. Also, flavor contamination can be a serious threat if customers have food allergies.
Each step in this process to create a smoothie takes time, typically four to five minutes, and that time could be better spent serving customers or taking more food and beverage orders, directly contributing to the bottom line.
Although premium beverages such as smoothies are growing in popularity, most quick-service restaurants (QSRs) are unable to offer customers these options due to the time limitations of the quick-serve world. Those QSR owners that do opt to serve smoothies are confronted with a common set of challenges—mainly how to sell the same franchised drink time after time with existing labor and equipment limitations.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure, there is a need for an assembly that dispenses and mixes beverage flavors/ingredients with ice in one integrated system, and thereafter can be cleaned in place, for immediate reuse without subsequent flavor contamination.